


【柱斑车】监狱风云01

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	

火之国内专门关危险刑犯的监狱——木叶。

“咣当”一声，禁闭室上方的小窗被粗暴打开，宇智波斑猛得抬起头，目光锐利而阴森地望过去。窗口那人熟悉的剪影让斑瞳孔骤然紧缩，语调激动地喊道：“泉奈！”  
“哥！你怎么样！怎么会进来木叶这个鬼地方！”宇智波泉奈急切道。  
“快出去，这里不是你该来的地方。”电光火石间，宇智波斑将所有的事情串在一起，气道：“你是不是去求了那该死的千手白毛？”  
泉奈顿了一下，并未回答，而是认真问道：“哥，我托人仔细看了案子，你肯定是被诬陷的。”他双手抓住铁窗前的栏杆，咬牙说：“凭我在业内的名气，很快就能把你捞出来。”

宇智波斑的额头滚下冷汗，头一次感谢起禁闭室内昏暗的光线。茂密支楞的长发将身后那人彻底遮住，他只需控制住自己的声线保持平稳便不会让泉奈看出哥哥此时此刻竟是坐在另一个男人的身上。

在小窗打开的一刻，千手柱间就停下了动作，粗壮灼热的肉刃乖乖静止在湿软的甬道里，他不着痕迹拨开斑的长发，着迷地亲吻着对方敏感的背部肌肤。  
柔软而麻痒的吻让斑咬紧牙关，忍不住浑身颤抖，肠肉热情地绞缠着体内的入侵者，将茎身上的每根青筋的凸起跳动完整地传达到大脑皮层，带来别样的隐秘快感。

斑忍受着汹涌情欲带来的煎熬，稳住声线对着弟弟说：“这种地方对我来说反而更加舒畅，”他听到泉奈抓着栏杆的指关节发出脆响，继续安抚道：“好好做你的律师，不明白就去问火核，他会全部告诉你。”  
“可是——”泉奈。  
“听话！”斑严厉吼道，“出去！这里不是你该进来的地方！”

斑死死攥住拳头，指甲陷在皮肉里，靠着尖锐的疼痛让自己稍作清醒。身后男人恶劣地用牙齿摩挲斑颈侧的血管，越是如斑这样的强者越无法接受脆弱点被他人触碰，骤然绞紧的肠肉让柱间享受万分，慢悠悠地将手伸向前方，撸动斑早已硬到流水的阳具。  
潜伏在黑暗中的狩猎者兴奋地收紧了网，将美丽的蝴蝶困在里面，动弹不得。  
斑拧了一把柱间的大腿，惹得对方无声大笑，阳具猛地胀大一圈，死死卡在销魂之所。

“哥哥……那等你出来，还要给我做寿司。”泉奈妥协道。  
“肯定的，”斑语调柔和，“哥哥也会想你的。”  
“唔！该死！”泉奈突然从视线里消失，外面嘈杂的声音让斑无法判断发生何事，他的眼神瞬间变得异常凶狠，浑身笼罩着危险的杀意。柱间用力扣住斑的腰杆阻止对方暴起，宇智波那蕴含强大力量的肌肉紧绷成一线，饶是柱间也竭尽全力，面色狰狞，双臂爆出条条青筋。

“啊，抱歉，我刚才站的有点酸。”泉奈再次出现，他呼吸有些急促，仔细叮嘱道：“哥你放心，我有办法，那白毛不敢拿你怎么样——”  
“会面时间结束。”窗口的人突然换成了冷漠的典狱长，千手扉间说完便用力拉上了禁闭室的小窗。

室内重新陷入一片黑暗。  
斑的身体前倾，一拳砸在厚重铁门上，发出愤怒的嘶吼。  
还未等他稳住身形，便被柱间从背后压上反剪双手，腰部被迫抬高，承受着对方疾风骤雨般的猛烈进攻。  
斑闷哼一声，急喘两下便开始破口大骂千手扉间是多么卑劣。  
柱间低笑，凑到斑的耳边小声道：“当着我的面骂我弟弟，这样可不好啊，斑。”话音未落，他重重咬住对方后颈，下身猛顶，沉重的囊袋拍击在结合处，发出淫糜的啪啪声。

不仅实力强悍，道上人缘也不错的千手柱间是木叶监狱里的无冕之王，加之典狱长还是他亲弟弟，在这里，他的话就是王法。

宇智波斑趴在地上爆出一阵大笑，即便屈居人下依旧气势不减，他转过头，轻蔑道：“你不过是个喜欢操男人屁股的变态。”  
乌云散去，清澈的月辉洒在窄小的囚室内，斑的狂傲霸道的目光直直映入柱间的眼中，白皙的肌肤被渡上一层银光，如同罂粟花般让人欲罢不能。  
这根本不是什么华丽的彩蝶，柱间欣喜若狂，分明是同自己不相上下的凶残猛兽。

柱间如同上了发条一般，陡然加快速度。不断进出的肉刃刮带出的肠液沿着斑的大腿内侧流下，麻痒和羞耻让他不自觉地夹紧了后穴，大声叫道：“啊……快点！再深一些！”  
是个男人都听不得这种胡言乱语，柱间只觉一阵邪火上脑，更加狠厉地抽顶碾磨，每一下都重重撞在肠肉内的敏感点，把斑的呻吟搅得支离破碎，膝盖发软，险些被性欲冲昏了头脑。  
身体的最深处被开发进入，斑的面颊染上红晕，主动随着柱间的动作抬腰扭臀，甚至伸手撸动自己身前的阳具。

柱间沿着斑的脊骨舔舐而下，引得对方发出愉悦高亢的呻吟。他放开斑的双手，不安分地揉搓着对方胸前红肿的乳头，高热的肠壁牢牢包裹着胯间凶器，让柱间近乎失去理智般疯狂抽动。胀痛早已消失，下体的每一丝褶皱都被抻平，巨大的饱足感混着强烈的快感令斑头皮发麻，死死咬住黑色手套才把失控的尖叫憋回喉咙。  
“斑，你夹得太紧了。”柱间喘着粗气，无奈道。热情的穴肉不断收缩，吮吸着敏感的龟头，柱间咬着牙抵抗欲仙欲死的致命快感，险些就这样把千手一族的精华交代出来。  
抽动频率的下降让斑十分不满，空出的手肘用力撑起身体，膝盖用力从柱间的怀抱中挣脱出来。

他双手撑地，一个扫堂腿将柱间绊倒，按着对方的肩膀便强势地骑了上去。尺寸惊人的阳物被贪吃的小嘴尽数吞没，二人都发出了满足的叹息声。  
“你什么时候变温柔了，柱间？”斑嘲道。  
柱间不答，捧着对方的脸强硬地吻上去。舌尖吸吮舔咬，在斑的口腔内肆意扫荡，急色的模样仿佛青涩的毛头小子。  
斑腿部发力，大幅度晃动腰肢，让圆如鸡蛋的龟头准确地碾过穴内的敏感点，毫不羞耻地大声呻吟。黑手套情不自禁地摸上胸前两点，用力揉捏起来，修长的脖颈后仰出一个曼妙的弧度。  
柱间趁隙咬上斑的喉结，腰部肌肉紧绷，随着对方的动作默契向上顶撞。  
“哼，这还差不多。”斑赞赏道，他压低上身，奖励般在柱间唇角烙上一吻。

千手柱间从小便是天之骄子，不论学什么都极快，仿若神的宠儿。直到遇上宇智波斑，他才觉得自己真正活了过来，胸腔里那颗心脏会因对方的一句话而剧烈跳动，少有波澜的情绪也会因对方而兴奋激动。  
“放松点，你勒到我了。”斑咬了咬柱间的鼻尖，不爽道。  
柱间抬起头叼住对方嘴唇，笑着说：“不放。下辈子也不放。”  
“臭流氓。”斑瞥了他一眼，也跟着笑了出来。

“这是禁闭室，不是爱情旅馆！”铁门上的小窗突然打开，千手扉间沉着脸，咬牙切齿：“这都一小时了，你们快给我出来！”  
屋内二人齐齐无视典狱长，凑在一起咬耳朵。  
“扉间这绝对是嫉妒我。”柱间一脸无奈苦笑。  
“白毛的早泄还没治好？”斑一脸幸灾乐祸。

 

此时，将潜入木叶的任务当做休闲玩耍谈恋爱的宇智波斑，还不知道弟弟为了让自己出狱，决定作个大死。

TBC。


End file.
